


Fuck You, Get Me Coffee

by Carver_Edlund



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, fluff challenge, human!Cas, morning cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carver_Edlund/pseuds/Carver_Edlund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning Cas is Grumpy Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck You, Get Me Coffee

It's been a week since Castiel fell from grace and in that time, Dean has discovered that Cas is most definitely NOT a morning person.

The first morning was utter hell. Cas didn't fully understand the art of waking up, so the whole morning(and part of the afternoon) Cas spent grumpy and confused. He would shuffle around the bunker in a blue robe, muttering angrily in Enochian. It also didn't help that his angel mojo was gone, as Dean had to teach Cas simple things, such as how to go to the bathroom(after an incident that Dean would rather not talk about, in fact he would just like to forget that he showed a grown man how to take a piss) and how to brush his teeth.

It wasn't until the second day that Dean introduced him to the wonderful magic of coffee and since then, every morning, Castiel would chug at least 4 cups before starting the day.

Now, on the 7th day, Castiel emerges from the spare bedroom with his hair spiking in every direction(much like how he looked when that day in the barn in Illinois) and a grumpy as all hell frown plastered to his face. If Dean is anything, it's honest(at least to himself) and he isn't shy to admit that Cas is fucking adorable when he's just getting up. His big baby blues still a little glossy from sleep and the way he shuffles around, like he doesn't particularly want to move. It's all so fucking new to Cas and Dean knows it's an honor to experience it with him.

"Hey bud, how you feeling?" Dean inquiries with cheer.

Castiel looks up from staring at the ground to give Dean the mother of all death-glares(if looks could kill, he'd be in the lower regions of hell).

"Fuck you, get me coffee." His voice is deeper than before, like gravel on a rainy day. It takes all of Dean's willpower not to coo at Cas, because his voice definitely doesn't match his body and its so adorable.

Cas walks around the corner, back faced the hallway with all of their rooms, just as Sam emerges. Before Sam says or does anything, Dean gives him a look that says "cas will literally kill you if you talk so just go back in your room" and waves him off. Sam raises his hands in surrender and backs away silently before Cas senses his presence.

"Now." The demanding voice Cas uses sends vibrations through his back and to his nether regions and he squeaks before answering.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll make your coffee. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Dean walks around the counter and starts the coffee maker.

"I don't wear panties, Dean. I thought you knew that from the many times we've had intercourse together. If you need to see them again, I will show you." Cas starts untying his robe and before Dean says anything, it falls to the floor, revealing a very toned and tan body. Dean's ears go red and he fumbles with the sugar, spilling a bit on the counter.

"No, Cas...it's just an expression. It means 'don't be so grumpy about it'.", Dean finishes making the first cup of coffee and hands it to Cas. "And put your robe back on. Only I get to see what's under it." He winks.

Four and a half cups of coffee later, Cas is dressed in a hoodie and jeans(which Dean is still trying to get used to) and ready to go out the door.

Dean and Cas have been through so much together and it warms his heart that Cas came to him when he lost his grace. Dean realized a long time ago that he loves Castiel and it took a while to warm Cas up to the idea, but he doesn't regret anything so far(even if they hit a few rough patches along the way). 

"What?" Castiel finished tying his tennis shoes and is now standing in the doorway.

"Nothing." Dean smiles to himself and ushers Cas out the door. This is going to be one hell of a year.


End file.
